The present invention relates to a circuit board with twinned copper circuit layer and method for manufacturing the same, particularly to a circuit board with twinned copper circuit layer for using on integrated circuit and method for manufacturing the same.
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, demand for minimum volume, light weight; multifunction, and high-performing electronics has seen steady increased in quantity. On the current integrated circuit development, the semiconductor packaging technologies are applied now, in order to pack a number of active elements and passive elements onto the same device; therefore, an object having more circuits and electronic components are accommodated within a finite unit area can be achieved.
In the past of integrated circuit and packaging industries, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), sputtering, chemical plating or electroplating and so on are used more to form copper line conductors (or known as copper wires). However, the copper lines prepared as above described method usually have the issue of under-performing capability to resist electromigration. Particularly, the electromigration resistance capability and mechanical property of the electrical wire and nanoscale electrical wire can have significant impact on the reliability of the products in the integrated circuit of the semiconductor devices.
For this reason, technologies involving addition of other metals or materials into copper wires have been developed. However, this method has the potential problem of suffering from contamination, or increasing cost of manufacture, the value of actual application in reality is instead less noticeable.
In addition, in the current semiconductor copper manufacturing process, physical vapor deposition can operate to deposit into metal copper having a nano twinned structure for forming a copper circuit, so as to replace current copper wires, and therefore raising copper wire's electromigration resistance capability. However, the nanoscale twinned copper formed by the physical vapor deposition has short crystal lattice having scattered orientation led to by undefinable copper lattice direction. As such, the twins' density is relatively low, and therefore cannot work to lead to significant improvement on electromigration resistance capability and ultimately failing to create actual utility value. In addition, when physical vapor deposition is used to form twinned copper structure, the time for deposition is a lengthy undertaking, and cannot work to plate into vias or trenches having high aspect ratio, this method therefore cannot be directly applied in copper interconnect, copper wires, or through-silicon via (TSV).
Because the twinned copper has excellent electromigration resistance, if a method for manufacturing twinned copper having excellent crystal lattice may be developed, so as to it will be possible to replace the current copper wire and the method for manufacturing the same, and therefore enhancing the electromigration resistance of the copper wire.